1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general, to latching mechanisms and, in particular, to controlled latching mechanisms featuring spherically shaped keeper components.
2. Prior Art
A wide variety of latching mechanisms have been designed which feature capabilities for both reliable coupling and controlled releasing of components subjected to opposing tension stress. Some of the better mechanisms feature ball bearings spring loaded into recesses which are substantially perpendicular to slots in which removable latch members are insertable. When a latch member is inserted into such a slot, the ball bearing engages an opening in the latch member and acts as a keeper component which prevents the latch member from being withdrawn.
These mechanisms are usually designed such that when a pre-selected minimal tension is applied to the latch member, the ball bearing is forced back into the recess and the latch member disengages from the slot. Examples of this general principle are taught and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,704,633 issued to Mr. K. E. Iverson and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,473,201 issued to Mr. T. Hopka, et al. A modification of this general principle is taught and illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,821 issued to Mr. A. Reece. In the Reece latching mechanism, two spring loaded ball bearings are configured to oppose one another and couple a removable latch having an opening through which the ball bearings contact one another. Release occurs only when a device sensitive to water pressure at a pre-determined depth releases the opposing spring forces holding the ball bearings in contact with one another.
Such a use of ball bearings in latching mechanisms advantageously provides a quick substantially frictionless release under stress and materially reduces the possibility that the latch members will either bind up or fail to release altogether. The Iverson and Hopka devices have the disadvantage, however, that they are configured to release only in response to a pre-selected tension on the opposing latch members. Accordingly, they are unsuitable for manually or remotely operated controlled release mechanisms. While the Reece mechanism does not suffer from such a deficiency, it is nonetheless complicated, bulky and adapted to operate only in an underwater environment.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a small simple latching mechanism which features a ball bearing that moves in a recess to act as a keeper component and provides both reliable coupling and controlled releasing capabilities.